User blog:Cursed warrior 343/Countess Lucia Heller
Name: Countess Lucia Heller (God Emporer Timeline) (W.I.P) Powers: Dhampir Giant Dark Stellar Manipulation Semi -Immortality Elemental Armor Ambition Empowerment Ambient Genesis Backstory: Years after Lastius Cerbex obtained the ultimate power to control both spectrums of power The Armageddon's Eye grew to be a truely unstoppable group, not opposing them was common sense. However, there is one person who believes she could take over the ever growing empire. Countess Lucia Heller is one of those people in history that tries to stop the unstoppable. Born into a "complicated" supernatural family, Lucia was told that the universe was hers to inherit and so she acted upon that belief taking over the throne at the age of 16 and had been preserving the subjects of her world for a few decades. Other empires and factions were never of any concern, until the day the name Armageddons Eye started appearing more then once in reports. She was convinced that once Lastius was captured she could keep him as a trophy to show other empires her "power". Unfortunately, that plan was going about as well as you would expect. So far her empire (Pluto Regime) has not even dented the Armageddon's Eye. Recently, she has been convinced by Nex to fight the Iron Ravens. Personality Lucia has a sort of superiority/god complex that probably originated from her youth. As for the rest of her personality, it is nearly false charisma as well as a obsession to make her enemies to envy her and not the other way around. Although, she has a selfishness that made some enemies out of people in the past. Famously unscathed, Her unharmed looks are a reflection of how high she places herself. Lucia's giant metabolism requires a lot of food to keep in peak condition or she will be severely weakened. It is often thought that her semi-immortality has caused her to be stuck in an impulsive state of mind, while she isnt "dumb", she acts rather than thinks. Despite this, she is decent fighter of learned intelligence. Power-hungry, aggressive, and carelessness for others make Lucia a perfect tyrant, almost born for the role. She has no qualms about using others to accomplish her tasks... even when it ends in their death. anger and arrogance fuel her, power motivates her, and because of these reasons she is constantly trying to move the Pluto Regime further, The worst part about her is that because of her early life she has developed a morbid and sadistic pleasure of crushing the weak, and simply pure joy in being mean-spirited. But she secretly hides an understanding how hollow power is, and in turn how hollow she is. Lucia knows that ambition is meaningless without an actual goal, but if she were to stop pursuing power, what would she have left? People not a part of Lastius' empire sees her as a menacing, brutish, and vile leader. Lucia's reputation causes others to join her out of fear, as she kills those who do not join her. Those under the care of Lastius she her as an idiot who will fall by their caretaker's hand. However, the people she has the largest impact on are those already sided with her, while their armor shows their high-quality rewards, the many different scars of Lucia's guard shows how much she makes them sacrifice. Allies Nex (Alt).png|Nex (depowered)|link=http://powerlisting.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Cursed_warrior_343/Nex Nex: Supernatural Combat Ever since Nex's powers were taken by Lastius he was left to wander the universe with a new perspective forced on him. He now had to live by a society of power that he thought was terrible. It was the common power-fueled society where the strong are typically rewarded for crushing the weak. In this timeline he knew that context dictated he would not survive long. So Nex joined the Pluto Regime determined to do some sort of good in the universe. However, the Pluto Regime was not exactly filled with "good intentioned people", and he finds their leader even worse. He even faces an enemy he is not used to: The Silver Warrior: Nosk. That leads the Iron Ravens: a small militarized society that is rising above the competition... and have sinister plans for the universe. Category:Blog posts Category:Character Sheet